


one choice will define you

by lgbtspidey



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Divergent, Slow Burn, iM SORRY IF ITS BAD, mj is four, peter is tris, this is my first multi chapter fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtspidey/pseuds/lgbtspidey
Summary: In a dystopian future where society is divided into five factions, Peter must decide which faction he will live in for the rest of his life.- petermj divergent au, with peter as tris and mj as four.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *taps mic* is this thing on?
> 
> so hey! i've never written a full length multi chapter fic before, but i've had this idea in my head for a long time, so I just wanted to go for it. im sorry if its bad, i am trying my best here. i love divergent and fourtris, and i love petermj, so i decided to combine them. i hope you like!

In a society where the world was destroyed after the war, there remains a city that the founders built to keep everyone safe. The city is divided into 5 factions, each faction different from the other to keep the peace, and to put us into communities we belong to. 

There’s Erudite; the smartest faction. They are all based on logic and know pretty much everything. Amity values kindness and happiness. Candor is the most honest faction, always telling the truth no matter what. There is Dauntless; the bravest faction. The protectors of society. They have no fear, and always look so free. And then there’s Abnegation, the selfless. The people who dedicate their life to helping others.

In Abnegation, Peter stands in front of the only mirror in his house, fixing his hair, and trying to prepare for the day. Today is the day. Every person going into adulthood must take an aptitude test that decides which faction they should be in for the rest of their life. Then, there is this big ceremony the following day where everyone watches you make the choice that can change your entire life.

No big deal. It’s fine.

As Peter is staring at himself in the mirror, trying to stay calm and not think too much about today, his Aunt May walks over and slides a panel over the mirror to cover it. People in Abnegation aren’t allowed to look into a mirror for too long because they should never have to think for themselves.

“Are you nervous?” she says.

Peter thinks for a second. This decision can change everything for him. He doesn’t want to leave Aunt May. He doesn’t want to abandon her. But yet again, he is thinking too far in advance. He doesn’t even know what the test will tell him.

“No.” He replies.

May just smiles and kisses his cheek, before they walk to the kitchen to have breakfast. He loves Aunt May. Loves her with all his heart. Which is why he feels guilty about wanting to leave and creating a life for his own.

-

Peter takes the bus to the building where the aptitude tests are being taken. Once he gets there and passes through the front doors, his muscles tighten. The atmosphere becomes thick. You can literally feel the nervousness radiating off of everyone.

It’s gonna be fine, Peter thinks to himself, as he feels his heart rate increasing. 

He takes a glance out the window and sees them: Dauntless. As their train pulls in, he sees a mass amount of men and women jumping out of the moving train. Most of them don’t land on their two feet, but they still stumble off with the brightest smiles on their faces.

To live that freely would be a gift.

-

Peter sits at a table and waits for his name to be called. He looks all around the room and sees the different types of factions in their own element. Erudite with their books out in front of them, Dauntless shouting profanities, a group of Candor boys arguing with each other over something, and Amity people just playing little games with each other. Everyone at Abnegation just sits quietly. 

“Peter Parker.” He hears, and his skin immediately goes pale when he looks up and sees it is his turn.

As he follows this man to the room, he notices his hands becoming more sweaty and his chest is expanding by the second. He is led to a room where there is a Dauntless woman waiting there to take his test. The first thing he sees is one of those chairs you lay in at the dentist, along with a big machine next to it. Suddenly, he feels himself becoming more nervous. 

“It doesn’t hurt.” The woman says bluntly. “Take a seat.”

Peter sits down and the woman starts talking again. “My name is Felicia. Just relax.”

That is easier said than done. After about a minute has passed, Felicia hands me something to drink. 

“What is that? What’s going to happen?” Peter questions, goosebumps appearing on his arms.

“Can’t tell you. Just drink it.” Felicia responds. He tips the liquid into his mouth and then closes his eyes.  
-

When he opens his eyes, he sees that he’s in a room with all glass walls and no furniture except for a table, and on it, there is a knife and a piece of meat.

“Choose.” He hears a woman’s voice say, but when he looks around the room, no one is here.

“Choose.” The voice repeats again, and Peter just stands there. Not moving a muscle. “Have it your way.” The voice then says and the table disappears.

He is confused as to what just happened, but he turns around to see a dog, creeping towards him and growling.

God damn. Maybe he should’ve picked something. 

What can he do? He thinks about running, but he knows he cannot outrun a dog. He doesn’t think he can wrestle a dog. So basically, he’s fucked.

As the dog gets closer, Peter sinks to his knees and maintains eye contact with the dog. He doesn’t move, just stares at it as it gets closer and closer. After a few seconds, they are both nose to nose, and the dog lets out a ferocious bark. Peter closes his eyes and tries not to yell, but then he feels a tongue against his cheek. He opens his eyes and just finds the dog sitting there licking his chin. 

“You’re not that mean after all.” Peter laughs.

Then, he sees a little girl across the room, and once she sees the dog, she screams, “Puppy!”

The dog suddenly becomes angry again and starts running toward the girl. Peter doesn’t second guess himself as he jumps on top of the dog, falling to darkness.

-

Peter wakes up in a cold sweat, feeling slightly overwhelmed and disoriented. When he looks up, he finds Felicia standing there with a strange look on her face. She looks astonished, scared even.

“You need to leave. Right now. Before someone else comes in.”

What the hell, Peter thinks as Felicia is pushing him towards the back door.   
“You’re gonna say that the serum made you sick and that I sent you home.” She says frantically.

“No,” Peter says, “You’re going to tell me what my test results are.”

Felicia looks him dead in the eyes and whispers, “They were inconclusive. Your test showed that you are Abnegation, and Dauntless, and Erudite.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abnegation. Dauntless. Erudite.
> 
> Divergent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for not updating this, but here it is! i'm sorry for the slow build up, but mj will be coming soon enough. enjoy! :)

Fuck.

Okay Peter, breathe, he thinks, you don’t even know what this means.

“H-how is that even possible? Can that even happen? What does this mean?” Peter questions, feeling cold beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

Felicia takes a deep breath. “It is possible, but it is very rare. While in your simulation, you showed characteristics of Abnegation, Dauntless, and Erudite. The test is supposed to eliminate all but 1, but in your case it only eliminated 2. ”

Peter’s head is swimming with thoughts when she continues, “Under any circumstances, you cannot tell anyone. Not your even your aunt. Being Divergent is dangerous. You are going to go home and if anyone asks, say that the serum made you sick. That’s it.”

Dangerous? 

“This was supposed to tell me what faction I belong in!” Peter yells, “What the hell am I going to do at the Choosing Ceremony tomorrow?”

“That’s for you to decide.” Felicia says, and pushes him out the door.

When she shuts the door, Peter doesn’t move. Just stares at the wall in front of him. Motionless. Confused. Terrified.

But Felicia is right. This is my choice. 

Abnegation. Dauntless. Erudite.

Divergent.

\--

“So, how did the test go?” May asks Peter while seated at dinner. 

“Fine.” Peter lies. He hopes May doesn’t realize the internal freakout he’s been having for the past few hours.

May narrows her eyes, but doesn’t question the shortness of his tone.

After dinner, Peter helps May clean up when she turns to him and says, “Hey, I don’t know what your test results said, but whatever you choose tomorrow, I support you. Don’t worry about me. This is your choice, and I’m proud of you no matter what.” 

May pulls him into a hug and Peter feels the tears welling up in his eyes. 

“Love you May. Always.” 

Peter goes to his room and shuts the door, and walks over to his bed to lay down. Abnegation. Dauntless. Erudite. Those 3 words haunting his mind like a parasite. He doesn’t know if he’s courageous enough to choose Dauntless, selfless enough to choose Abnegation, or smart enough to choose Erudite. Maybe this should be simple. He should just choose Abnegation.

But deep down, he knows that it wouldn’t be right.

\--

Peter sits with his head down on the bus, surrounded by people wearing gray outfits, on the way to the Choosing Ceremony. May keeps sneaking glances at him, but he doesn’t make direct eye contact with her. He can’t.

They get off the bus, and Peter follows May to the building where the ceremony is located. As he looks around, he sees that everyone looks calm, while he feels like his heart is going to burst out of his chest any second. Must be nice to feel calm, Peter thinks, and he follows the crowd into the building.

The room is a giant circle, and it’s divided into 5 sections; one for each faction. Peter feels like he needs a garbage can to throw up in right now.  
At the front of the room, there are 5 metal bowls and a singular knife. When your name is called, you have to go up in front of everyone and use the knife to draw blood, and drop it into whatever faction you choose. This will make us initiates, and if we pass the initiation in our factions, we become official members.

While walking to his seat, Peter bumps into a woman wearing a blue dress and he doesn’t even register who it is until after the fact.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Peter exclaims.

“It’s alright,” the woman says and he knows that voice. He looks up and sees Gwen Stacy, with her short blonde hair and cat-like smile. She briefly looks at him, but then keeps walking.

Gwen is the leader of Erudite. He has never formally met her, but he has heard people complain about her a number of times and has heard several of her speeches. Peter doesn’t really care for her that much.

There is a row where all the people that are choosing sit, and then several rows for all the parents and guardians to sit. Not everyone shows up to the ceremony, but mostly everyone does. Looking around in this huge room, with hundreds of people, he feels like he is being suffocated. 

Before May goes to sit, she turns to Peter. “I love you,” She says, and kisses him on the forehead. 

When she walks away, Peter sits down and has the lingering questions on his mind. Where do I belong? What do I believe?

Who am I?

Before he realizes it, the ceremony starts, and he attempts to push the thoughts to the back of his mind.

\--

They go in alphabetical order, so it takes a little bit to get to the P’s. With his eyes stuck to the floor, he finally hears his name.

“Peter Parker.”

The room is so silent that you can hear a pin drop. His legs feel like jelly as he walks up to the stage to make his choice. The choice that changes his life. He takes the knife and makes a slight cut on his hand, enough to draw blood. When he looks at the bowls, he sees that Abnegation and Dauntless are right next to each other. He holds out his hand in the middle of the 2 bowls. As he looks between them, he makes the decision.

As Peter’s blood drips into the Dauntless bowl, he thinks, I am selfish. I am brave.

The last thing he hears is the screams of the Dauntless before his brain completely shuts out all of the noise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked this chapter! next chapter, our girl will finally come in :')
> 
> yell at me on twitter @dayasearp xo

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this first chapter was boring, gotta build it all up :) the content you are all waiting for is coming, but i hope you liked it!
> 
> come yell at me on twitter @dayasearp xo


End file.
